halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
RP:Convergence
Convergence starts TOMORROW!!! get ready! Category:Sgt.johnson Category:Dragonclaws Category:RP Notices *No factions other than the UNSC, pl0x ;) *Please sign posts. *No two posts by the same author can be next to each other. Introduction The year is 2009, and children all across Earth have been playing and reading resources all about the Universe dubbed Halo for over seven years. It has become very, very, very popular, and a few have taken it to the next step - writing fan fictions and creating an online encyclopedia - on this very intriguing universe. Meanwhile, in 2552, the UNSC Apocalypso, suffering from a slip space anomaly brought on by a Forerunner artifact, has created a time/space anomaly within the Nassau Station, sending fragmented portions of the Apocalypso's AI, the station, and the station's team of highly specialized operators, including a SPARTAN-II, back to the twenty first century. This has been covered up by the super powers of the world, however, The Office of Naval Intelligence has attempted to deploy a full recovery team back in time, when suddenly, the artifact, located at Chawla Base, sent up a slipspace burst, and then, some very strange things began to happen. Most of the AI's fragments, save for the SPDR, were combined, and Nicole-458 and Nassau Station were brought back to their place. However, they also brought some luggage: the few fanatics of that universe. Members #Sgt.johnson - Chief Moderator #Dragonclaws - Chief Moderator #ONI recon 111 #ODST Joshie #Spartan 112 #Matt-256 #Angel54 #MasterGreen999 #Actene #1st Lt A. Smith #Spartan-091 #Delta Team Curt Status Sgt.johnson *Name: AJ **Location: Somewhere in Colorado, 2552 1st Lieutenant Aiden Smith *Name: Aiden Smith (Cover Name) **Location: Somewhere in London, 2552 Delta Team Curt *Name: Curtis Freeman **Location: Somewhere in North Carolina, 2552 Spartan-091 *Name: Elijah Brooks (assumed name, I am paranoid) **Location: Somewhere in the Atlanta-Hartsfield Aerospace Zone, 2552 Actene *Name: Redmond Shephard (My Mass Effect Name) **Location: Central North Carolina, 2552 MasterGreen999 *Name: CJ Pratt (You can't make that **** up) **Location: Chicago Megacity, 2552 Spartan 112 *Name: Joshua **Location: Central Florida,2552 ODST Joshie *Name: Joshua McCallan **Location: Antrim, Ireland 2552 ONI recon 111 *Name: Ben **Location: Somewhere in North-west England, 2552 Dragonclaws *Name: Ryan **Location: Washington state, USA, 2552 Roleplay 001: Namesake EARTH, SOL SYSTEM, OCTOBER 9th, 2009 “BOOM, HEADSHOT”, exclaimed AJ, just gaining another kill on his opponent in Halo 3’s multiplayer, which just so happened to be the one he knew as Tony, an administrator at a site that he worked at, and a fellow JROTC cadet. “AJ, you’re too cocky. Watch this!” AJ moved his character on screen to face the new threat, and was about to fire when he was hit by three “bullets” from Tony’s BR55HB SR, killing him instantly. AJ chuckled, and was about to respawn when his internet began to act weird. “Tony? Tony? You hear me, bro?” AJ stood up, and began to touch his internet modem when, suddenly, in a flash of light, he disappeared from his room, and his house suffered a power outage. UNITED NATIONS SPACE COMMAND COLONY EARTH, SOL SYSTEM, OCTOBER 9TH, 2552 (MILITARY CALENDAR) In New York, United Republic of North America, Sergeant Major Avery Johnson, currently on leave, stepped outside of the monorail and walked towards a department store, to pick up more than a few things for his wife, Lieutenant Commander (Ret.) Jilan Johnson, who had been awaiting his arrival from the fallen Reach for more than a month. While doing so, he stopped for a second, thinking that someone was following him. After turning around and shaking his head, he continued his trip towards the store, until he had the urge to relieve himself. After barely making it to a bathroom, he relived himself until he heard the sounds of a young boy in the stall behind him. After zipping his zipper, he opened the door to find a boy, who strangely looked like he did when he was that age, hiding on top of the toilet, wearing clothing that he recognized as popular more than 500 years prior, due to his love of flip music. “What the?” “Hi… you wouldn’t mind telling me where the nearest Marine Corps base is, will you?” “Are you old enough…” “Yeah. You look like you’re too old.” Johnson was taken back by the comment that he was too old, but laughed a bit, recalling all of the time that he had spent in cryo-sleep, extending his life by at least forty years. “Alright, son. What’s your name?” AJ quickly replied to the man’s question, choosing the lowest Marine rank possible: “Private First Class AJ Lewis, 9th Marine Expeditionary Force, 21st Regiment, 1st Battalion.” The man’s eyes changed, from one of surprise to one of doubting. “No way in hell you’re in that unit.” “Why not?” “They were wiped out on Reach. My team was the last one off, so whoever was left got glassed. That unit was one of them.” AJ snapped his fingers at the comment, when the man began to say something else. “But… what did you say your name was?” “Private First Class AJ Lewis” “AJ… same initials as I do. They stand for somethin’, son?” AJ uttered his full name, to which the man laughed. “Well, mine’s Sergeant Major A.J. Johnson, Marine. You’re comin’ with me, but, I’m on break. You appear to have no home… when did you arrive?” “Uh,” AJ quickly searched for an answer to how much time he had actually been in that bathroom. “Twenty minutes…” “Twenty minutes? What the f…” “Alright, Johnson, I’m going to come clean. I’m seventeen; I’m not in the Marine Corps, and for some odd reason, checking by the calendars, I was transported from 2009 to 2552. And… wait… what’s your name?” “AJ Johnson…” AJ turned to face the man, and suddenly, he passed out. -- Sgt.johnson 23:48, 6 January 2009 (UTC)